RRBZ PPGZ
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: This is the RRBZs side in the whole PPGZ series, hope ya like it. The RRBZ were just created, and their names and group name came very easily. They realized that when they had to obey a monkey they went out of control and threatened him. But what happens when they meet some people? NOTE: This is MY version, and how I think it should went x3 so no haters or DEATH. JK '...BARREL!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well here's my fourth story, ikr? I can't stop writing huh? But I got an idea from watching an AMV of the PPGZ X RRBZ Dirty Little Secret by trackrox789 ^^'**

**PPGZ + RRBZ: ENJOY!**

**Momoko: Also Starr does not own us or the RRBZ so yeah, only this fanfic and the ideas ^^**

* * *

Brick, Butch, and Boomer where in a crudy place, they were looking at the ground, trying to remember what just happened, when suddenly a voice that sounded very foolish spoke. "Finally, I did it mojo!" They looked up from under their bangs and saw a talking monkey that was human sized. A monkey? Brick scrunched up his nose. _Don't tell me, _that _made us. _He thought. "The Powerpuff Girls will beg for mercy from these boys!" The monkey bellowed. The Powerpuff Girls? They sounded like people who would ruin their fun. The monkey turned to them and they looked at him. "From now on, you'll be known as the Rowdyruff Boys!" He said, a finger sticking out at them.

"That sounds pretty good, for a monkey." Brick said the last part harshly and with a smirk on his face. He looked at his brothers who snickered at their brother's comment. The monkey's face scrunched up, and Brick knew he hit the monkey where it bothered him the most. "And who said you were in charge, huh Pops?" He said glaring, and the monkey smirked.

"That's right." He said, "I am your FATHER!" He shouted the last word. Brick looked at his brothers who looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Butch asked, the monkey- or uh- their father smirked. "How can an animal from the zoo make us?" He said, glaring at the monkey who tsked at the boys.

"Now, now, I know you're evil." He said, "That's why I made you, so we could defeat the ones who a just, and thrive for peacefulness." He said. Brick was interested, and he could tell his brothers were to, but he smirked.

"Thanks, Pops," he said harshly, "but I think we want to create mayhem on our own." He said. Boomer smiled, and Butch smirked. "Let's go." He said, and they ran out the door and hoped onto a passing garbage truck with his brothers, the monkey following them. They began throwing trash out of the garbage truck, it hitting nearby people.

"Bye Mama!" They called, snickering as they did. They looked at the monkey, confusion on his face, Brick smirked. He couldn't wait to meet these _Power_puff Girls. But he wanted to have fun just then.

Boomer and Butch began jumping off of the garbage truck when it hit downtown. They began walking, until they saw a monster attacking the city. "Whoa!" They saw a little kid, pointing at the sky. "It's them!" He told his mother, who smiled with glee.

"Who's 'them'?" Butch asked. The mother raised an eyebrow then looked at her little boy who was giddy from seeing 'them'.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo's most famous attraction, that's why my son and I visited." The mother said, and they heard a scream. They snapped their heads to the monster, seeing light pink, baby blue, and light green streaks flooding the sky. They looked closer. They couldn't really make out any appearances, but knew they were tough from the way the monster was reacting.

"Sonic Yo!" They heard a girl shout.

"Bubble Trouble!"

"Gravitation Drive!" They saw an explosion and once it cleared where lost in the crowd.

"Thank you Powerpuff Girls!" They heard the little boy that pointed at the sky earlier say.

"Oh it was nothing, kid." They heard a voice say that sounded like a girl's but sounded different than a girly-girl's.

"Yeah, it was nothing." They heard a cheery voice.

"We're just doing our job." Another voice said. They fought to the front, and could only see the back of the girls. One had messy raven hair on her head, another one had blond curly pig tails, the one, Brick assumed that was the leader, had a bow in her hair and long orange hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, we better get going." The voice came from the one in green. The tom-boyish voice.

"Oh, c'mon BC!" The blue one said. "Let's go to the ice cream shop, for Bloss." She said, nudging the pink one with an elbow.

"Okay, but only because of the puppy eyes, Bubbs." The green one said. He saw the pink one do the thing with the elbow where it jabs the air in victory. Suddenly there was a beep, and everyone went silent.

"Oh come on!" The green one said in frustration. They heard something click, and a little kid's voice could be heard.

"Girls, it the Gangreen gang!" He said. The girls groaned.

"Does Ace still feel the pain?" The green one asked, while the other two snickered.

"I think so, and so does Snake." He said. Brick imagined the green one rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, we'll be over there in a jiff." She said, then they heard a click again. "Ready girls?" They heard her ask.

"Yup!" They said. They started to fly up. "Bye people of Tokyo, we're off again!" They heard them shout, then heard a whizz and knew how fast they were. Brick looked at his brothers who were gawking at the girls as they flew off. They went back to the sidewalk. It was silent for a while, Butch cleared his throat and his brothers looked at him.

"So…" He said, and his brothers waited patiently. "Those are the Powerpuff Girls." He said. They nodded. "They're not how I expected them to be." He said. Brick and Boomer silently agree. They continued walking until the crowd they dumped trash on came for revenge. "Run!" Butch said. They began running and ran into Mojo Jojo who thought they were running for a hug, until they dodged him and he got ran over by the crowd and they went around a corner and hid in a alley. The crowd left and they ran back until they heard them again and ran over Mojo once more and then hid in a different alley.

"Give it up! We'll never find them!" One woman said.

"Fine! I don't care no more!" One man said. "But if they do this again, it won't be pretty for them!" He said it more like a promise than a threat. The crowd left and they ran back to where they had ran into Mojo Jojo who was having a conversation with the some people.

"Okay, Mojo Jojo, what did you do?" The green one's voice said.

"No, Mojo Jojo will not tell until you ask Mojo nicer!" He said. The boys looked at each other. Mojo was blocking the girls with his long shoulders, and his back to the boys.

"Please tell us Mojo." They heard the blue one ask, who sounded so innocent just then.

"Well, since _someone _asked so nicely Mojo will tell you." He said. _Mojo is such a softie! Like Boomer. _Butch thought. "I made an experiment in my lab with my body hair and chemical X." He said. The girls were silent.

"You mean…" The pink one began, "YOU STOLE CHEMICAL X!" She shouted, and Mojo anime sweat dropped.

"And you thought _I_ had a temper." The green one said.

"But you have to help me, mojo." He said. "The boys, they are nothing but trouble. Usually after you three defeat me before the day is over, I'm walking with a cane, but now, I'm already walking with a cane! The smelly humans ran me over when trying to find my boys! Don't you see what they're doing to my complexion?!" He asked, and they imagined the girls leaning in to inspect it.

"Hmm…" They heard them all say at once. "You look normal to me." They said, causing the boys to snicker.

"You girls are so mean!" Mojo shouted and ran away crying. They looked at the girls who were watching Mojo run away.

"He is such a wimp." The blue one said.

"Tell me about it." The green one said.

"Huh?" The pink one said, turning around with the other two girls. Brick's eyes widen as he looked at the pink one. She had bangs that were cut perfectly with little gaps here and there, with pink eyes, tan skin, that was perfect, and she looked beautiful. He knew he had to know her other than 'Bloss'

Butch looked at the green one. She had raven hair that was tussled here and there, with lime green eyes that were really bright. She had bangs that were different lengths, and her skin was pale and was clear of zits and acne. He knew he had to now her other than 'BC'.

Boomer looked at the blue one. She had blond hair up in pig tails that went in spirals. She had baby blue eyes, bangs that swept to one side longer that the other; she had perfect skin the color of peach. Her face was probably smooth as baby skin. He knew he had to know her other than 'Bubbs'.

"Uh…" The pink one said. "I'm Blossom, the girl in green is Buttercup, and the girl in blue is Bubbles. Who are you three?" She asked, with a smile and kind eyes.

"I'm Brick, the green one is Butch and the blue one is Boomer." Brick said. "We've been hearing a lot about you girls." He said, a sly smile on all their faces.

"Well…" The green one- or rather- Buttercup said, studying their faces. "This got awkward real fast." She said. The other two agreed.

"Well, if you need us, or want us to show you around, we can just give us a call." Bubbles said, smiling from ear to ear. "But right now…" Just at the moment their belts beeped. "Well, speak of the devil…" She said, Blossom grinned, while Buttercup groaned and opened up the green compact that had a white 'P' in the middle of it.

"What nerd?" She asked, angrily.

"Don't call me that just 'cause I'm smarter than you, BC." The kid's voice said.

"Oh shut up Ken, at least I can beat you up." She said, smirking. The other two girls snickered.

"Whatever. Anyways, the guys are here, wondering where you are." He said, and by the tone of his voice you could tell he was smirking.

"Mitch?" Buttercup said, a slight blush coming to her face.

"Sakamoto!" Blossom said, then thwacked herself in the forehead.

"And Taka!" Bubbles said, "I'm such an airhead!" She said, then mumbled a few words.

"We all are Bubbs." Buttercup said. Bubbles shrugged. "Thanks nerd." She said, and before Ken could say anything she cut the communicator off. "C'mon girls." She said to the girls. "Nice meeting you guys!" She said, and they flew off. The boys glared.

_Who is this…_Mitch _guy?_ Butch thought to himself in disgust.

_Who is this Sakamoto? I bet he's her boyfriend…Wait why do I care?! _Brick thought, and his eyes widen in horror.

_I hope Taka treats her okay…Wait…WHAT?! _Boomer thought. He looked at his brothers who were in deep thought. "Let's follow them!" Boomer said. They looked at him and nodded in agreement, then they ran after the streaks in the sky.

What was happening to the boys? They Just met these three girls, and were they actually falling for them? Well find out, in the future.

* * *

**Me: How was it?!**

**Momoko: .U.**

**Kaoru: :o**

**Miyako: x3**

**RRBZ: R & R *backs away slowly then runs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, though it might be short I just wanted to get this out of the way!**

**PPGZ: She does not own us or the RRBZ but this fanfic, enjoy ^^**

**RRBZ: Enjoy it *dramatic gohper***

* * *

The boys ran after the three streaks in the sky. With their super hearing they could tune into their conversation. They listened quietly. "Mojo is cray-cray for thinking those three could cause trouble." They heard Blossom say, and smirked at the 'cray-cray' part.

"I dunno, Blossom, I mean they looked, and felt…Different than most of the villains we fought before." Bubbles said, and they looked at each other in surprise, thinking how she could tell they were different.

"How do you know they're villains?!" They heard Buttercup say, "They coulda just been some random boys that walked up _after _Mojo Jojo ran off crying like a baby." She finished, they heard Blossom and Bubbles silently snickering.

"Oh puh-lease BC." They heard Bubbles say.

"You totally have a crush on Butch," Blossom said giggling, making Butch blush furiously.

"Do not, we just met, and I wouldn't be saying crap Bloss, you so had the hots for that Brick guy." Buttercup said, and began snickering while Bubbles laughed at her two friends. Brick began to blush like Butch.

"W-Well we all know Bubbles has a crush on Boomer!" Blossom said, trying to get the attention on her giggling friend.

"Can you blame me?" She asked, and Boomer felt a small blush. "Him and his brothers seemed so cute! Not to mention, they were kinda nice, nicer than Sakamoto or Mitch." She said, and they imagined her scolding her two friends.

"Hey! When did Mitch get in all of this? I mean I can take him." Buttercup said, while Butch and Brick mentally growled that they were getting hurt. "And besides, Taka seems nice but we know what happens when you two are alone Bubbs, we see the bruises." Buttercup said softly. Boomer's eyes widen. **A/N: Please duns hate me for saying that, I just found Taka to sweet to break up with Bubbles so I hadda give a reason :puppy dog eyes:**. The girls were silent for a while after that. They suddenly flew to the ground and walked up to a white mansion like house. The boys looked at each other and walked close behind them, then hid in some bushes at the gates. They saw the girls go in. They listened to the conversation.

"Mitch!" Buttercup said, and they heard something that didn't sound human like. "Oh my god! What the heck Mitch?!" She growled.

"They're okay, they'll just be out for a minute or two." A very masculine and rough voice said. They heard silent crying in the distance.

"Get away from me Sakamoto! You're scaring me!" They heard Blossom shout. Brick growled, followed by his brothers. They didn't want those girls to get hurt.

"Shh…It won't hurt, only a little." They heard a very creepy voice say, and then a blood curdling scream.

"Taka! What are you doing?!" They heard Bubbles shout.

"What we shoulda done a long time ago." They heard him say. Instead of a sound a loud "Oof" came. Suddenly they heard evil laughter. "Now the villains can rule without them." They heard Taka say. They all flared up, as well as their dark aura. They ran up to the house and blew the door down. "What the?" They saw a blond haired boy stepping over blue shoes, Boomer tackled him. Mitch and Sakamoto came ran to his side, both seemed like they had a fight. Butch and Brick attacked them both. After a good while the boys, Sakamoto, Mitch, and Taka collapsed and fell into a deep slumber from the battle. The boys ran over to their counterpart. Boomer picked up Bubbles, Butch picked up Buttercup, and Brick picked up Blossom. They each went outside and flew back to their place, Mojo was there.

"My sons!" They heard him shout, then looked at the PPGZ. "You captured the PPGZ just like my sons would." He said. Butch laid down Buttercup and grabbed Mojo by the neck.

"Guess what monkey?" He asked, and Mojo looked terrified. "You've just been evicted." He said then literally kicked the monkey out of the abandoned warehouse. "Let's keep them warm, we don't want them to catch something." He said, picking up the peaceful Buttercup. They went to the second story and found a bedroom. They laid the girls on the bed. The covered them up and was about to leave, when they heard a sound from Bubbles.

"Run girls!" She screamed jumping up, sitting in the bed, hugging her shoulders, crying in her lap. She was awake, but had her eyes closed, and was crying. "Run…" They heard her say, and Boomer walked towards her, and she winced. "T-Taka?" She asked in a whispering voice.

"N-No." Boomer said, and Bubbles's head snapped up and looked into Boomer's blue eyes that looked into her watery ones. She launched herself off the bed and gave him a death hug, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, Boomer. For coming for me." She said, "And my friends." She finished, and he wrapped his arms around her waist when Buttercup and Blossom groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Miyako." Bloss groaned.

"Yeah, what Momo said." BC said. Bubbles blushed.

"Girls!" She screamed.

"Ahh!" They said, falling off the side of the bed. Butterup rubbed her head, and Butch grabbed her elbows and helped her up. Brick offered his hand to Blossom who took it. "Thanks," They said, rubbing their arms.

"Wait a second…" Buttercup said. "Where the heck are we?" She asked, looking at Blossom.

"I dunno." She said, looking at the walls. "Hmm…" She said. Bubbles went over to Blossom and whispered in her ear. "W-We did?" She asked her, Bubbles nodded.

"We didn't." Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded again. "The professor's going to kill us." She said, then shrugged.

"Nah, he won't." Blossom said.

"Well, I can't handle wearing a skirt no more, so yeah." Buttercup said.

"I'm with BC on that." Bubbles said. The girls opened their compacts and swiped their rings on them and three lights, light pink, baby blue, and light green, covered them. They heard them shout something and when the light disappeared, they were there. Buttercup was wearing boy shorts, a yellow tank top, and a green hat, it was backwards, with some converse. Bubbles were wearing a t-shirt that said 'I got an A+ in texting' a cardigan and skinny jeans with converse. Blossom wore converse, a pink t-shirt with cherries a skirt, but with skinny jeans under it.

"Now that we are out of our superhero identities, let us give you our real names." Blossom said, smiling. "I'm Momoko, Bubbles is known as Miyako, and Buttercup is known as Kaoru." She said. Miyako was fidgeting with her converse during the introduction, while Kaoru was messing with the skateboard that had appeared with her as well.

"Hey, again." Kaoru said.

"Konichiwa!" Miyako said, cheerily. They all looked at the girls, who were joking with one another now.

"I wanna go back to the skatepark before the monster attacked." Kaoru argued.

"Okay, but after that we can get ice cream, right?" Momoko said.

"And then go shopping?" Miyako asked her, with puppy dog eyes that melted Boomer.

"Woah!" Kaoru said, "I'll go skating, and eating ice cream, but shopping?" She said, then laughed causing confusion between the boys. "Count me out." She said.

"We'll go to Hot Topic." Miyako said, in a promising voice. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, making Butch want to laugh.

"How dare you, Miyako." She said, and Miyako looked confused. "I taught you well." She said, grinning. Miyako smiled.

"The student has become the master." Momoko said. "Let's go now!" She said. "Oh I almost forgot." She said, then turned to the boys. "Do you guys wanna come? We'll get you guys something, for saving us." She said. The boys looked at one another, then nodded. The girls walked out, chatting away while the guys followed them.

Now what will happen in their little adventure of Tokyo? Will they have fun, or will it take a turn for the worst? Find out in the next chapter. ;)

* * *

**Me: So yeah ^^'**

**PPGZ: Hehehe**

**RRBZ: R & R...MAMA! *run away***

**PPGZ: *snickering* Works all the time.**


End file.
